Life Like This ON HOLD
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: IMPORTANT LETTER! YGHSM xover. The millineum items and the silver crystal were created by dark and light. Millions of years later, they have to seal the Shadow Realm for good. How are the worlds of YGO and SM going to come together and seal the Realm?
1. Life Like This: Prologue

Angelstar: Hi! I'm Angelstar, and this is annoying puppy, is my friend Inu- chan Inu-chan: ...so says the snotty little girl... AngelStar: ... She helped write this fic. Which is a YGO/SM crossover! ^^ And it might just be a yaoi too. ^^ Inu:....*growls* I did the YGO part as she did the SM part... AngelStar: Bad puppy! *whacks Inu on the head* Inu: OW!!! *tears dropping from her eyes* AngelStar: ^^  
  
AngelStar: We don't own YGO of SM, but I do own Polaris, and Nakht belongs to Inu. Inu-chan: Nor do we own any sanity! ^^ AngelStar: ...maybe you don't, but I at least do. Inu: .....  
  
  
  
Titled: Life Like This  
  
"Prologue.......A Looong Prologue"  
  
  
  
  
  
Many Millennia ago, before the Millennium Items and the Crystals were created......  
  
Two Wizards of Light and Dark lived in harmony and had worked together of keeping the balance in the universe between Earth and Pluto.  
  
Soon the two wizards had decided to create the ten special items for each planet and pour their powers into them.  
  
Hikari, the wizard of Light made two crystals: gold for the Earth and silver for the Moon.  
  
Yuya the wizard of Dark made eight Millennium items for the other planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto.  
  
They placed the items in a vault on the moon, where the family of the Moon would protect them until the day when everything went dark and violent.  
  
Suddenly Light and Dark had turned against each other. They could not agree on what things should and should not be done. Soon, the two had separated creating a vast destruction on the universe they work hard to keep in balance. But now, the balance was lost.  
  
Soon there were sides of Dark and Light. Good and Evil, Yin and Yang.  
  
A war had erupted between the two wizards and things that were caught between their path was destroyed. The servants of the Light and Dark; however, they were not corrupted as the two wizards were. They had taken eight items and the Golden Crystal of the two wizards from the vault on the Moon, leaving only the Silver Crystal behind. And had hid the others on Earth.  
  
Only seven of the eight items survived as the 8th Millennium item of Pluto was destroyed. Since it was the only item that had both powers of the wizards inside it. And since the two were against each other; the power inside the 8th Millennium item, the Bracelet; tore it apart. Destroying it into two and making the bright Pluto dark.  
  
The Gold Crystal was hidden somewhere on Earth among the remaining Millennium items were hidden deep within a country that will soon by known as Ancient Egypt.  
  
Thus they remain there until the ones destined to have the seven items, come. As for the Millennium Bracelet, one of the pieces was placed on a star call Polaris and the other piece was placed on Earth away from the other items. Where they will be put together some day.  
  
  
  
Ancient Egypt 2986 BC.  
  
A young boy of age 12 with spiky crimson-black hair, golden bangs and red ruby eyes. Looked out among the busy streets of Cairo. Egyptians rushing here and there. Women balancing baskets of fruits on their heads as they shop with their children toddling after them.  
  
Men at work either selling food, guarding the gates of the palace, or building unfinished pyramids and statues of the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt.  
  
The young pharaoh sighed wishing to get of the palace and spent the day as a peasant then begin a young pharaoh.  
  
"Prince Yami," a soothing voiced called out by his nickname. "Your father wishes to see you."  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh turned away from the crowded streets and looked to see a young woman with dark fair skin, blue eyes and a necklace around her neck that had the Anubis eye in the middle.  
  
It was called the Millennium Necklace or the Tauk. The necklace is called a Millennium item and had an unusual power to see into the future. And it wasn't the only Millennium item he had seen.  
  
One of his priest, Seto had the item called the Millennium Rod; its powers to control people's mind; manipulating.  
  
An advisor to the family named Pegasus; had an eye that was replaced with the Millennium Eye. Its power was to see into people's mind. And it was quite hard for young Yugioh to keep out of trouble or to keep a lie from Pegasus and his Eye.  
  
Then there was the Tomb Robber, Bakura. Yugioh's nemesis he had the Millennium Ring that fills the young boy with the power of something called the Shadow Realm.  
  
Then Shaadi, the one who protected the Millennium items (or who knows how long,) and has given the items to the people that were destined to have them. He had two items. The Millennium Scale, its powers were to tell Shaadi it the person was full of sin or pure innocent. If the heart was heavier then the feather or lighter. Then the Millennium Key, which looks a lot like the Egyptian Ankh, its powers was to see into the hearts of others, to see their true nature.  
  
Of course Yugioh had wondered where was the last Millennium item, cause he had been told about eight, but seen only six so far. He heard about the Millennium Bracelet, how it broke into two and wondered where he could find the missing pieces. But is thought was interrupted when someone called out.  
  
"Prince Yugioh." Isis called out, but this time using his real name.  
  
"Coming Isis." Yugioh ran after Isis, who was already halfway down the hall.  
  
Isis had open one of the double doors which lead to a bigger room. Yugioh stood at the door wondering if he should go in. He felt himself being pushed and turned to see Isis had an encouraging smiling.  
  
She nodded to the young prince and gently closed the door behind him. The young pharaoh cautiously apoarched the bed. He could hear soft breathing then coughing.  
  
"Atu??.... Father??" Yugioh called out softly.  
  
Coughing came again. "my son? oh, my son. come...here.." a horse voiced called out. Yugioh came closer to the pale figure. "come...i...i have something to give you." (A.N.: The typing is suppose to be like this because he is whispering. Just wanted to tell you before you guys blow our heads off for this mistake  
  
The young prince sat at the edge of the bed, taking the soft white hand into his. Father, what is it?" Yugioh whispered to the old Pharaoh. A pair of red eyes opened up.  
  
"I have meant to give it to you when took the throne to become king of Egypt.... but you have earned it now...and i...i...i fear that i won't stay long to see you take the throne..." The old Pharaoh sat up with the help of Yugioh.  
  
He leaned over the bed and took something out of a small gold chest.  
  
"I...want...I..." the old pharaoh coughed. Yugioh patted his father's back. He felt his hands closed over something hard and cold. "I want you to have the Millennium Puzzle. You have earned it and it.... It will serve you.... well..."  
  
Yugioh looked down at the gold puzzle in his hands. He turned it around and saw the Anubis Eye in the puzzle glowing in multicolor.  
  
"Father?" Yugioh was confused. He turned to see the old King asleep, but this time he wasn't going to be waking up.  
  
"Father..." Yugioh leaned over, tears silently sliding down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
**3 Years Later**  
  
"ARGH! That traitor!" Yugioh pounded his fist on the arm of the gold chair. "How could he betray us!?"  
  
Isis, Shaadi, and one of the six priests, Nakht, were there. Yugioh leaned on his knees, face buried in his hands. The three looked at one another, wondering what their Pharaoh was pondering.  
  
For three full years, Pharaoh Yugioh had used the magic of his Millennium Puzzle, which was the last gift from his father, only for good. Like sealing the Shadow Game away.  
  
But that didn't quite work cause the people that sought to use the Monsters for evil and just found another way to summon them. They were lead by one of Yugioh's priest.  
  
Seto.  
  
Yugioh head rose and his face expressionless. "I'm gonna seal the Shadow Game away for good and seal away the some of the spirit's of the one's that carry the Millennium items," Yugioh looked at the three. "Including mine."  
  
Nakht covered her mouth. "But-"  
  
"Nakht, you and the other priest must meet me at the Temple of Ra. There we should do what needs to be done." the young determined Pharaoh while he stepped down from his throne and look at Isis and Shaadi.  
  
Both of them bowed, accepting what was about to be done. Yugioh looked at Nakht. The young priestess looked at her pharaoh then bowed her head respectfully.  
  
Yugioh smiled. "After some of the spirit's of the Millennium careers have been sealed in the items. I need you to hide them with Shaadi."  
  
Shaadi looked at Yugioh, who looked back. "I need someone to protect the items from those who seek to use the powers of the items. Until the one's that are destined to have them from now come for them." Yugioh clutched his Puzzle.  
  
"I have a feeling that this will repeat sometime later on." Isis nodded.  
  
The young Pharaoh turned to Nakht, "After you've and the other priest had sealed us away. I need you to take the puzzle apart."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause in this one item contains powerful magic and the one that could put the puzzle back together; is the on destined to have it. 'The Chosen One.'"  
  
Nakht nodded.  
  
And so. The task was carried out the next morning. When Ra had chased away the night and brought in the new down. All six priest that were still loyal to the young Pharaoh and had gathered about Ra's temple and began to form a spell. Locking away the Shadow Games and the magic of the Millennium items within themselves. Of course only few of the Millennium careers had their spirits locked away into the items.  
  
Including Yugiohs.  
  
After collecting all 7 Millennium items and putting the pieces of the puzzle in a golden box. The priestess Nakht had given the items to Shaadi to protect and for his generations later on.  
  
Shaadi had only but six of the Millennium items on the Pharaoh's tomb which will always remain empty. And he had the golden box with the Anubis Eye on it somewhere in Ancient Egypt.  
  
And all 7 Millennium items are just waiting to be found once more....  
  
**5,000 years later: Modern Time**  
  
The walls of a 5,000 pyramid crumbled before a short round man in his middle age. The man looked in his violet eyes widen. "Arthur!! Arthur, come look!" he cried out.  
  
"What is it, Surogoku? What have you found???"  
  
"Come look for yourself, my friend," Another man looked in. Only he seemed taller then the first called, Surogoku.  
  
"My word!" Arthur stepped inside the old ancient room of the pyramid. "Surogoku!! It's an old Egyptian tomb!!"  
  
Surgoku stepped in, holding his lantern up high. "Shall we look around?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "I'll take this corridor." he held his lantern to his left.  
  
Surogoku nodded and began to walk to his right. The light of the lantern crept across the ancient painting inside the pyramid; that were painted long ago.  
  
"Magnificent." Surogoku breathed, his hand running over the painting. "Hmm? What's that??"  
  
The old man backed away from he painting and to see a light creeping from underneath a stone door from another room.  
  
"Oh!" Surogoku had pressed his hand against the stone, which had caused it to open. The old man took a step back and watched the door raise up.  
  
Surgoku cautiously stuck his head in only to see another room. Only this room was lighted up by the sunlight coming from the hole in the pyramid, but what had caught the eye of the old man, was a golden box just sitting on the stone, looking perfectly new.  
  
"Oh??" Surogoku carefully lifted the lid up and to discover pieces of puzzles in it. He gently picked up a piece with an eye on it. "My grandson Yuugi, will especially like to put this together." he thought out loud.  
  
He put the piece back and the lid back on. Surogoku picked up the box and carefully put it in his sack before leaving. 'Well, there's Yuugi's souvenir right there.'  
  
Among the sandy dunes, stood a young fair dark skin man. Clothed in cloaks; looking down at the camps where the archeologists were. Shadi looked at his Millennium Key, which was shining brightly. He smirked.  
  
'Six down and one more to go,' Shadi thought.  
  
He turned to leave. Now all he has to do was find the one destined to have the Millennium Ring.  
  
Shadi took one more look at the camp. He had a feeling he would one day see the 'Chosen One,' and once he does everything else would fall into place.  
  
**Silver Millennium; Moon Kingdom** *1,000 years before the present*  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity sat among the Kings and Queens of the other planets along with their daughters. She looked at her own daughter with her bright blue eyes.  
  
Princess Serenity looked around, confused. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself.  
  
The king of Jupiter stood up. "4,000 years ago the seal of the tomb that lies with the ancient items of each of out planets; were sealed away, because of the Shadow Realm. But the power of the Shadow Realm still occurs to us. We have to stop this before this gets out of hand." He hit his fist on his chair.  
  
Queen Serenity stood. "We know that," she closed her eyes. "We don't have the power to close the realm again. The Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt did that 4,000 years ago. And had order for them to be hidden. We need the items plus the golden crystal to close the realm permanently."  
  
The Queen of Saturn spoke up, "We can do that with our powers." The Queen of the Moon shook her head.  
  
"You weren't listening my friend. We need the seven ancient Millennium items and the golden crystal in ordered to do it, but the King of Earth does not want anything to do with us, but his son is trying to persuade him to join the Silver Millennia."  
  
"And what of the evil that lurks in the shadow realm and will attack us? What do we do then?" demanded the King of Jupiter.  
  
"We will just have to wait, but we still have our power and we can make our own alternet plan." said Queen Serenity.  
  
"What is the plan?" asked the young maid of Princess Serenity.  
  
"The power of the ancient warriors of each planet. The Sailor Senshi. The senshi power of our planets will go to our daughters and they will trained incase the evil of the Shadow Realm does attack," Queen of the Moon said.  
  
**5 years Later**  
  
"Serenity! Serenity, wake up!" Luna called to the Princess asleep in the bed. Luna, a black cat with a crescent moon on her head and red ruby eyes, looked over at Serenity and sweatdropped. 'Will she ever wake up?' she thought.  
  
Luna looked over Serenity again and seeing how much she'd grown up in the last 5 years into a the woman she was of the age 17. Serenity had long silver blonde hair that touched the ground when she walked; bright blue eyes like the Earth's water, pale skin and the height of 5'7 and a smile that can make anyone smile back. Plus the crescent moon on her head from her royal family.  
  
Luna jumped on Serenity. "Princess Serenity, for the last time....WAKE UP!!" she yelled.  
  
Serenity shot up in her bed, yawned and stretched. "What Luna? Why did you wake me?" she yawned. "I am still sleepy and there is nothing going on today."  
  
"Yes, there is. Remember the peace treaty your mother is going to sign." Luna sat there, calmly. Serenity gave the black cat a weird confused look. The cat sighed. "The peace treaty between the Silver Millennium and Earth," Luna said.  
  
Serenity made a 'o,' with her mouth. "And the treaty with the star, Polaris for more trade routes," Luna continued.  
  
The young Princess pulled the covered back. Then something small hit her window; making a tapping sound.  
  
Serenity went to the window and saw a young man; she knew very well who he was, standing outside her window. "My princess, about time your up." said the young man. He looked like the age of 19 with ebony black hair, midnight blue eyes. He was muscular and handsome.  
  
"Endymoin, aren't you supposed to be with your father, to sign the peace treaty?" Serenity asked, while hanging out her window to see him.  
  
"Not yet, my princess. They are signing the treaty with the princess of Polaris," Endymoin answered. "Why don't you get dressed and come have a walk with me, my love." (A/N:Inu:Ewww, not the mushy part.. Ick. *sticks out her tongue* AngelStar:*hits her on the head with a frying pan* No and don't interrupt the reader! Inu:blah...*lays on the ground and chews on her bone* AngelStar:Ick...)  
  
"Okay, I will be right down," she yelled from her window. She hurried and got dressed in a light pink dress that touched the floor. And her silver blonde hair put in a "meatball," style. Serenity looked at herself; smiling.  
  
She ran downstairs and out to the gardens; where the young Prince of Earth stood. She ran faster and ran into his arms. "Oh! I am so happy to see you! I haven't seen you in a long time!" she said in awe.  
  
The young Prince smiled. "I know, lets take a walk." said Prince Endymoin.  
  
~*3 Hours Later*~  
  
"My queen, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Sailor Pluto said in a low bow to Queen Serenity. "A dark Queen named Beryl seemed to be using the Shadow Realm powers and started to attach the Earth in segments. She sent some of her troops to the other moons of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and my own planet, Pluto. Please, your majesty; let me go and protect my kingdom from harm."  
  
The Queen nodded her head. "You may go Pluto, but when I have to take on the plan I have and you know what it is. That you'll have to be reborn too," Queen Serenity said in a sad voice.  
  
"Yes I know, my Queen. The plan that you made is ridiculous, but it is the best way." Pluto said, standing up.  
  
"Please be safe my friend." Serenity said; while putting a hand on Pluto's shoulder. Pluto bowed again and turned to leave. "Kikyou!" the Queen yelled for the little servant girl.  
  
A small girl came in with black hair and grey eyes. "Yes majesty?" she asked; bowing.  
  
"Can you get her highness, Princess Serenity and her court to come here and tell them I want to speak with them."  
  
The little girl nodded and ran out to the garden and saw Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin walking. She had told them that the Queen needed to see the two then Kikyou set out to find the others. Kikyou had found the Princesses of Mercury and Mars. After she had told them what she told Princess Serenity; she ran to go find the princesses of Venus and Jupiter.  
  
Princess Serenity, her court and Prince Endymion stood. They watched the Queen of the Moon and listen to her as she told them about Beryl and how she already started to take over each planet, plus the outer region of the solar system.  
  
"That's the whole story and I think that it is time that you five take on the role of the Sailor Senshi that you've been training for the last 5 years, " Queen Serenity walked up to a vault and opened it up.  
  
Inside were a broach, four wands, and four empty spots where some other wands once stood.  
  
Queen Serenity took out the four wands that had the signs for the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. And the broach with a cresent moon was meant for the leader of the senshi.  
  
"Please, take these and become the Sailor Senshi," the Queen said, by handing each other girl their own planet power wand. Princess Serenity looked at the broach; her eyes started to water up.  
  
The Princess of Mars saw the tears in her friends eyes. "Whats wrong, princess Serenity?"  
  
Queen Serenity saw her daughter shake and the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want to fight," the Princess of the Moon said, softly. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry, mother. I know that I've train for this day for so long, but I can't seem to hurt another human being."  
  
The Queen nodded. "I understand that you don't want to fight. I have faith in you no matter what, my child." She put a soft hand on her daughter's face.  
  
Endymion stood up. "If you may your majesty. Can I stay here to protect you daughter?" He looked at Serenity. She smiled at him for offering to protect her.  
  
"I..huh..." Serenity started to say when the whole palace started to shake. The ceiling started to crumbled upon them.  
  
"Hurry!! Everyone out!!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
As soon as the Princesses, the Queen, and Prince Endymion ran outside. They saw a hideous-women with long red hair, purple eyes that can kill, and a long purple gown that touched the floor.  
  
They called her Beryl.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" Beryl said by looking over the group. "Princesses of the planets the Queen of the Moon with her own lovely daughter, and the Prince of Earth."  
  
"Your majesty, you must take Serenity with you and get to safety, quick!" Venus said. "We will take care of the ugly brute here: Ready Sailors??"  
  
The Senshi nodded.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!" they yelled together.  
  
There stood the Sailor Senshi. The Princess of Venus had a red bow in it in her long blonde hair, blue eyes was now the Sailor Venus; the warrior of love.  
  
The Princess of Mars had long black hair with purple eyes; was now turned into Sailor Mars: the warrior of fire.  
  
Princess of Jupiter had long brown hair tied up into a pony tail, green eyes, very tall; was the Sailor Jupiter: the warrior of thunder.  
  
And last the Princess of Mercury had short dark blue hair, blue eyes; was now Sailor Mercury: the warrior of ice.  
  
Princess Serenity saw her friends defend her kingdom as she ran to safety. 'Good luck, my friends,' she thought her friends, her sisters.  
  
  
  
~**Queen Serenity's P.O.V.**~  
  
I ran with my daughter near by with the Prince of Earth.  
  
"Endymion! Take Serenity some place safe!" I commanded, stopping in my tracks.  
  
"But mother, what about-" Serenity started before I had interrupted.  
  
"GO! I want you to be safe!" I put a hand on her cheek. "And no matter what...Aishiteru Watashi tenshi." I said.  
  
She had tears in her eyes when Endymion grabbed her hand and ran to safety. I had a feeling this was that last time I am ever going to see my daughter.  
  
My plan that I created on my own was send everyone to the future if the demons of the Shadow Realm was to release something more dangerous then Beryl. I know that the Senshi couldn't beat the evil without the Millennium items. So, I had decided if they didn't succeed now; then they would be reborn and able to live in a life of peace with the Millennium times to help them out.  
  
I ran into the vault where the Silver Crystal stands. I pulled it out and putted it in the crescent moon wand. I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get to my daughter.  
  
But...by the time I got to my daughter; it was too late.  
  
I saw her lying on the ground in the pool of her own blood. Her lovely face and beautiful hair was drenched in the blood. Endymion laid motionless in his own blood. I could feel tears in my eyes; threatening to come out.  
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Your majesty," called out Artemis, a white cat that looks similar to Luna. "What are you to do now?"  
  
"I am going to put my plan into action. Which I had told you and Luna," I said while running to where Beryl is.  
  
I stopped.  
  
I saw the senshi on the ground, dead. Like my daughter and the young Prince of Earth, they too, where lying in a huge red pool. I cried silently as I kept on running, thinking I was never going to see anyone again.  
  
Something bright flashed as something hit me. The blast was from Beryl herself.  
  
"I was looking for you." Beryl smiled an evil smile. "I want the Silver Crystal, Now!"  
  
"I will never give it to you!" I shouted at her. "I should had put my plan in action ages ago, but now!" I raise the crescent moon wand.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!!"  
  
All my energy went into the crystal.  
  
All the evil and good went into the crystal. Plus all of the souls throughout the solar system.  
  
I felt myself growing weak. I walked to down to the broken pillar and lay down, exhausted. Luna and Artemis followed me, staying by my side. I didn't put Luna or Artemis souls inside the crystals because I had to tell them the last thing they have to do for me...  
  
"Luna, Artemis. I trapped the evil within the crystal. Plus everyone else's souls; and now I have to send them to the future on Earth where they will have the power to stop the evil." I started to cry.  
  
"I am putting all my energy to split the crystal up so the senshi could easily find them. When I do that, my wand will transport the both of you to the future to find the senshi and my daughter again." I was going weak by the second. My voice was fading. "Now farewell, all of you and good luck..."  
  
I looked up as the crystal left my hand and shattered into 7 crystals. By having the crystal shattered, the crystals would start to take the souls to a new life on Earth.  
  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at their queen.  
  
"On behalf of the moon, you all will be free again." The crescent moon wand comes out of her hand and transported Luna and Artemis to Earth.  
  
Queen Serenity died saving everyone.  
  
~*Present Day*~  
  
A black cat ran through the city; remembering what she had to do for her queen.  
  
'I must find the silver crystal, and the senshi of the solar system,' she thought to herself, looking for energy similar to the Senshi.  
  
'Once I do find them, we can start to find the people with the Millennium items to finally seal away the evil forever,' the black cat thought as she ran off into the distance, in hope to ding the champion of justice first.  
  
Translation: Aishiteru Watashi tenshi-I love you, my angel  
  
Angelstar: Well there you have it. The prologe is finished. Inu: *looks up from the floor, still with the bone in her mouth* Hmm, hmm, mmm, hmm, hmm, mm, hmm. Angelstar: *sweat-drops and takes the bone out of Inu's mouth* I can't understand a word your say with a bone in you mouth. Since the bone is out of you mouth speak: Inu: *growls at Angelstar for taking her bone away* Fine, as I was saying. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY. ^^ Angelstar: *looks at her* yeah you thank everyone and you can't speak anymore until the first chapter. Inu: *starts to make a sad puppy sound* . Angelstar: I am mean aren't I? Well I will say my sorry to her.later. I just wanted to say a few more things. Please Review and tell us what you think. Please NO FLAMES! 


	2. Life Like This: Chapter 1

Inu: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs by*  
  
Angelstar: COME BACK HERE YOUR STUPID INU!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ryou: Err...what's going on?  
  
Usagi: It seems that Inu tried to eat Angelstar's food again...  
  
Rei: Really!? I'm surprised!!! You usually do that!  
  
Usagi: ..............  
  
Title: Life Like this Authors: Inu-chan and Angelstar  
  
In a card shop, kids kept coming in and out buying the game "Duel Monster." A group stood inside talking to an old man. The group is the age of 17, their last year of high school, and having a little card match.  
  
"Yeah, I win!!" a girl with short brown hair and bangs, big blue eyes, the height of 5'7, jumping up and down because she just finished beating her best friend in a card game. Her name is Anzu Mazaki.  
  
"AHHH, man!!" a young man banged is head on the counter because a girl beat him. He has messy dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and height of 6'0. "I can't believe I got beaten by a girl."  
  
"What's wrong? Did the 'great' Jounochi Katsuya lost his pride by getting beaten by a girl?" she started jumping up and down. While Jounochi banged his head over and over again.  
  
His friends sweat-dropped when he kept banging his head.  
  
"You know you will lose more brain cells by doing that?" Honda Hiroto said. He was about 6'1, hazel eyes, and brown hair that comes to one point in front. He mumbled, "Like you have any left."  
  
Jounochi jumped up, fists clenched, ready to fight Honda down for saying that about him. "What did you say!?!" He yelled.  
  
Honda did that same thing as Jounochi, and ready to fight back.  
  
They launched at each other and grabbed each other's shirt.  
  
A young man about the height of 5'5, crimson-spiky-black hair, golden bangs that covers his purple eyes a little, and a golden item around his neck. "Okay! Stop it you two!" Pushing them apart. "No time to be fighting."  
  
His name is Yuugi Moutou. He is the grandson of Surogoku Moutou, owner of the card shop where Yuugi and his friends hang out every afternoon, after school for a little game of duel monsters.  
  
The golden item around his neck was a gift from his grandfather. When his grandfather went to Egypt, Surogoku got the golden item. The golden items were in a box, in pieces like a puzzle. One day, Yuugi put the pieces together forming the Millennium Puzzle. He put the puzzle around his neck and something happened. He felt like he was bonded to another person. As for a matter of fact.he was. A spirit was in the puzzle waiting for 'the chosen one' and Yuugi was the one.  
  
Yuugi and the spirit have a bond whenever they duel, merging their minds into one. The spirit tells him their bond was destined.  
  
The name of the spirit is Yami. Many things confuse the spirit because he can't remember anything from before he bonded with Yuugi. All Yami knows that his past lies in Ancient Egypt.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle held a secret which neither Yuugi nor Yami knew of. They don't know of the secret yet.  
  
A strong laugh came from behind the counter from Surogoku Moutou. "They will always be like that, Yuugi, and you know it," he said by putting a smile on his face. "They will never change."  
  
"I know," Yuugi sighed. "Hey Jou, maybe I can help you with your dueling and see why you lost."  
  
"Okay," Jou said while taking off his cards from the dueling board.  
  
"The problem is, Jou, you use the same strategies," Yuugi said.  
  
"If I do, I win," Jou said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Yuugi sighed in disbelief. "You use the same strategies all the time. That's why Anzu beat you, because she knows your deck. If you try different strategies, then you could or will win."  
  
"OHHH!" Jou understood what Yuugi was saying.  
  
"Here I will show you," Yuugi said by putting Jou's cards in different ways.  
  
After thinking of strategies. They went out of the card shop to get something to eat.  
  
~*~*Same time, another part of town*~*~  
  
A group of girls headed toward the arcade. They got out of school early, because an ugly monster attacked the school called a Youma. But luckily, five super heroine teenagers in sailor outfits called the Sailor Senshi destroyed the Youma.  
  
They were walking around a corner when one of their friends joined them. The girls were all the age of 17, but these girls were not like other girls. They are the Sailor Senshi.  
  
They got their power from 2 cats. A black female with red eyes named Luna and a white male with blue eyes named Artemis. The cats have crescent moons of their heads.  
  
They walked into the arcade and then they sat in a booth.  
  
"I can't believe school was canceled," said a sighing Ami Mizuno, the smart one of the group. She has short blue hair and bangs, dark blue eyes, and 5'7. She is Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of ice and water. "It's going to take the rest of our senior year to fix the school because of the Youma attack."  
  
"Don't worry, Ami. No one was hurt and no one saw us transformed. All of the students are transferring to local schools by where they live," said Makoto Kino. She is the tall one of the group because her height is 5'9. She brown hair up in a ponytail with her bangs covering her green eyes, and two long strands of hair that comes along the side of her face. She is Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of thunder and lighting.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry Ami. You act like school is your second home," said a klutzy-crybaby named Usagi Tsukino. She has long golden blonde hair up in a 'meatball' style with two long stands coming from them, crystal-blue eyes, and 5'7. She is the leader of the Senshi, Sailor Moon. Her power is her tiara to dust the youmas and the crescent moon wand to protect until the princess is found.  
  
"Well Usa, I guess your nit hungry because by now you eat all the food in the arcade," said a fiery-hot-headed Rei Hino. She has long black hair, purple eyes, and 5'7. She goes to a different school from the other girls, but they remain friends. She's a priestess at a shrine where she lives, and she is the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars.  
  
Usagi glared at Rei and kicked her under the table.  
  
"Owww!" said Reid, glaring back at Usagi, because she kicked her.  
  
"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Came a bubbly blonde named Minako Aino with a bow in her hair. She has blue eyes, 5'7, and people thinks she's Sailor V because she looks like her. For the past 3 years, Mina was gone from Japan, because she was in England training to become Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty. Before she became Sailor Venus, she was Sailor V. "I just saw the school we're transferring too." Mina is way too giddy.  
  
People think Usagi and Minako are sisters because they look alike and act like. But they are really not.  
  
"Mina, what are you so happy and giddy about?" asked Reid, getting angry because Mina kept of being a bubbly blonde, which she is.  
  
"Well, I told you about what school I found out about and it is one of the best schools in this city. Hickman High School," said Mina sitting down next to Makoto.  
  
Ami's eyes went wide, "You mean the high school where some of the top doctors graduated from?"  
  
"Yeah, Ami. The school based ranks on class room grades and Miss Sakurada Haruna was the top class because of Ami's high test scores," Minako said.  
  
"You mean the only reason Miss Haruna's class got in is because of Ami?" Usagi said. "If it were up to me to get into a one of the best schools, I would never get in."  
  
"If it were up to you, you would never get into anything," said Rei, smiling at Usagi because she loves to make Usagi mad.  
  
Usagi started to get angry and sat up in her seat, "You think I am not good at anything Rei." She pointed at her. "All you think I am is some stupid- klutzy-airhead who cries a lot and eats a lot too. But I will show you that this stupid blonde can do something other than cry and be a klutz." She got out of her seat with her head up high, but Usagi spoke to soon about not being a klutzy airhead. Usagi ended up on the floor tripping over her own feet.  
  
~*Yuugi's group walked in about the same time where Usagi and Rei were fighting*~  
  
"This place looks fun," Anzu said looking around the arcade.  
  
"Yeah, your right. But it looks like we came in at the wrong time," Honda said pointing at the two girls yelling at each other.  
  
They watch as one of the girls left the table and tripped over her own feet ending up on the ground. They ran over to her to help her out.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Anzu, she handed out her hand to help the girl.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," Usagi, answered back, looking up at the group with 3 young men and a young woman by her side offering her hand. Usagi put her hand in the girls and pulled herself off the ground. "Thank you and I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Your welcome. My name is Anzu Mazaki. And that's Honda Hiroto, Jounochi Katsuya, and Yuugi Moutou," she said pointing to each of the guys.  
  
"Hi," they all said.  
  
"Wait, did you say Yuugi Moutou?" Usgai asked. Anzu nodded. "OMG! You're the Yuugi Moutou that top duelist." Yuugi sighed because he is kind of tired of hearing people talk about him how he won at the Duelist Kingdom. Usagi turned to the direction of Rei. "HEY REI! I made one step, I just met a celebrity," she said as she stuck out her tongue. Rei's face started to go red because of Usagi. She started to go over toward Usagi to yell at her for sticking her tounge out.  
  
Rei approached the group and the rest of the girls followed. When Rei saw the group Usagi was with and found out that Usagi was telling the truth.  
  
Jounochi saw the other girls that followed Rei. He felt like he knew one of them. In fact, he did because one of the girls was his best friend after him and his sister was separated. He met a little girl when she walked up to him and asked him what was the matter. He saw the little girl and told her the whole story. They became fast friends. When he saw one of the girls, he really knew who she was.  
  
The girls approached the group that helped Usagi out.  
  
"Wow Usagi, you were right about a celebrity," said a shocked Rei.  
  
"OH! These are my friends," said Usagi. "That's Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and a hot-headed Rei Hino.  
  
Rei glared at Usagi but ignored her.  
  
"Well it is good to see you again, Minako," Jounochi said looking toward Minako.  
  
"OMG! Jounochi is that you?" Minako asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's good to see you again," She walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Minako opened her eyes and let go him, because he was blushing and saw his friends looking at her. "Umm, Hi?" That's all she said because those were the only words she thought of.  
  
"Well let's back to the introductions," said Rei.  
  
The rest of the group introduced themselves and they sat at long table getting to know one another.  
  
Luna came into the arcade looking for the Senshi, because they missed the meeting. Luna saw Usagi, Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto talking to other teenagers.  
  
Luna got angry. 'Just like those girls to fall for guys,' she thought going over to the table. "Meow!" she meowed to get Usagi's attention.  
  
Usagi looked down and saw Luna. She picked up the cat and put her on the table.  
  
Luna looked around the table at the 3 guys and the girl. She noticed one thing around one of the boy's neck. "OMG! THAT'S A MILLINEUM ITEM!" She yelled out load in front of everyone at the table.  
  
Everyone looked wide-eyed at the cat.  
  
"Hey Usagi? Your cat's talking," said a wide-eyed Jounochi.  
  
~*End of the Story*~  
  
Inu: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *Runs by again*  
  
Angelstar: *skipping after Inu with a frying pan behind her back* Oh come here! I'm not gonna hurt you!!!!  
  
Usagi: I see they're still at it.  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* Review!  
  
*Hear crashing sound in the background; Inu screaming and Angelstar laughing deviously* ^^; 


	3. Life Like This: Chapter 2

Inu: Okay! Heres..uhm....what chapter??  
  
Mokuba: How should I know?  
  
Inu:.....a lot of help you are.  
  
Mokuba: Hey! I'm just here to keep you out of trouble like Angelstar told me to do.  
  
Inu:.....  
  
Mokuba:.......  
  
Inu: *pouts and mumbles* I don't need a damn babysitter...especially babysitter who's younger then I am.  
  
Mokuba: What!?? What was that!??  
  
Inu: I said go screw yourself. *goes sulk in a corner*  
  
Mokuba: Yeesh, whatta grouch.  
  
Ryou: Inu-chan nor Angelstar own YGO! Thank God for that! Or else we have to be dealing with Inu's bad mood right now.  
  
Mokuba: But we are? Aren't we?  
  
Ryou:.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
All 5 girls sweat-dropped as Usagi was holding the black cat, Luna, who was sweating when the other 4 teens stared at her.  
  
"Did your cat just talk?" Honda asked, as he cleaned out his ears.  
  
Usagi and Luna began to sweat more from the corner of their eyes; Usagi spotted someone familiar.  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
"This is Motoki!!" Rei pulled on their other friend that ran his families' arcade they were in. He is the age of 20, in college, 6'2, blonde hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Whoa!!" Motoki found himself being pulled and dragged to the girls' table. "Oh, hey Rei, Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako," he smiled.  
  
"He's good at, umm." Rei tried to think of something.  
  
Ami was quick with the answer. "Ventriloquism?!"  
  
"Huh?" Poor Motoki was confused  
  
"He's really good at." Usagi handed Luna to him and pushed him gently. "Keep practicing, Motoki! You're getting good at it."  
  
"???" Motoki petted Luna, who seemed relieved and pooped out at the same time because she just spoke out load..  
  
"So your telling me that cat talking was just an act?" Anzu asked. "Then how did Motoki know that Yuugi has a Millennium item?" (AN: His friends know about the item but don't know that Yami is inside the Puzzle.)  
  
"Ummm.." Makoto trying to think of something.  
  
"Um.You guys just told us what it was," Minako and Usagi said at the same time, both smiling big hoping what they said worked.  
  
"No, we didn't," Honda said. "And will you stop smiling like that cos' it's freaking me out?"  
  
Usagi and Minako sat down with sad faces.  
  
Yuugi looked at the girls, because he knows there is something different about them. 'What is it about them? I know that cat can talk, and I know that cat knows more than those girls know. And why would a cat know about my puzzle?' Yuugi thought. He was thinking of many questions that can't be answered.yet.  
  
Ami looked at her watch on her wrist. "OH, GREAT! I have to get home. My mom wants me to go with her to the hospital so I can help out." She sat up. "Bye guys and nice meeting you Anzu, Yuugi, Honda, and Jounochi," she said, waving 'bye' to her friends and her new friends she just met.  
  
They all watch Ami left, until someone spoke. "Usagi? I think your cat is having a hairball attack," said a worried Motoki.  
  
Everyone saw Motoki coming toward them and looked at Luna having (acting) a hairball attack.  
  
Luna looked at Usagi with the 'get me out of here and having the talk' look.  
  
Usagi grabbed Luna from Motoki's arms. "Umm, I better get going home to give Luna her, umm. Her fur ball medicine." Usagi sweat-dropped by saying what she said.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Usagi," Yuugi said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Rei can you come with me?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yeah," Rei answered.  
  
Saying good-byes, Rei and Usagi left with Luna.  
  
"Next time you leave a Senshi meeting over boys. TELL ME!?!" Luna yelled so only Rei and Usagi could hear.  
  
"Well, we didn't expect to run into them Luna. I had a klutz attack and they helped me out," said Usagi walking with Rei home. (AN: Forgot to say Rei is going home with Usagi because Rei is spending the night. Even though they don't get along, they are still friends.)  
  
"Someone actually helped you out when you had a klutz attack, Odango Atama?" said mysterious voice coming from behind them. (AN: Inu: I wonder who that is? Angelstar: Quiet puppy or I will hit you with a frying pan again.)  
  
Usagi and Rei turned around and saw a male there. Usagi gave a 'not you again' look and Rei had stars in her eyes because of the guy. His name is Mamoru Chiba, the one Rei likes so much and the one who picks on Usagi a lot. He has ebony black hair, 6'3, wearing the same green jacket everyday, handsome, and what any girl would want. (AN: Angelstar: *in a trance drooling over Mamoru.* Inu: *starts to poke Angelstar in the arm.* UMMM..what's wrong with her? *turning around seeing all the girls drooling and the guys giving 'what's he got that I don't' look.* Jou: WHY CAN'T I GET THE GIRLS?!? *starting to break down over the girls.* Inu: OOOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYYY...*sweat-drops*)  
  
"What do you want, BAKA?" Usagi said glaring at Mamoru.  
  
"I just heading toward the arcade and I saw you leaving and just thought I say 'hello,' in my own way of course," Mamoru said giving Usagi a smile.  
  
"Leave me alone, you BAKA!" Usagi yelled. "Come one Rei, let's." She looked back to see if Rei was there. she wasn't. She turned back to Mamoru and saw Rei talking to him. Usagi fell to the floor almost crushing Luna. She jumped backup, walking over to Rei, and grabbed her hand. "Come on Rei, my mom is going to think we are going to miss dinner." Pulling Rei.  
  
Rei turned back with a blush across her checks and said good-bye.  
  
Mamoru sighed, "That girl will never change." He turned to head into the arcade.  
  
*~*~Back at the arcade after Rei and Usagi left~*~*  
  
"Well, I better be going too," said Minako.  
  
"Wait!" Jounochi said. Minako turned to see what he wanted. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Okay, before we leave, I have to do something." Walking over to the counter to pay Motoki.  
  
"Ohhh, I guess Jou is falling for a girl," Honda said, wiggling his eye- brows at Jounochi.  
  
"I AM NOT!" Jounochi yelling back at Honda and a blush across his cheeks.  
  
"Jounochi got's a girlfriend! Jounochi got's a girlfriend! Jounochi got's a girlfriend!" Chanting Honda and Anzu, soon then smiling.  
  
Jounochi starts get angry and about to blow out on them until Minako came back.  
  
"Well, ready to go?" Minako asked Jounochi.  
  
"Yeah," said Jounochi. He and Minako said their good-byes.  
  
All was left was Honda, Anzu, Yuugi, and Makoto.  
  
~*~*Around midnight: Yuugi's room*~*~  
  
"How can that cat know about the Millennium puzzle being a millennium item?" Yuugi asked himself.  
  
The puzzle started to glow, and the spirit came out.  
  
"I wonder why too, Yuugi," Yami sighed.  
  
"Why would a cat know about the puzzle? I think that cat is no ordinary cat. Did you notice that mark on the cat's forehead?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Yuugi answered. He sat next to Yami and sighed leaning against Yami. "Is that some kind of symbol?"  
  
Yami shrugged and cradled Yuugi in his arms. "But I did remember reading something about a kingdom on the moon. But I figured they were just stories to begin with."  
  
"Hmm.maybe the stories are true cos' Usagi and the other did panic when the cat talked."  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes and the cat did seem surprised to see the Millennium puzzle." He began to ponder over the black cat and the symbol. "Of course that symbol looks oddly familiar."  
  
"Zzzz Zzzz."  
  
Yami looked down started to see his aibou fast asleep. He smiled.  
  
~*~*Morning*~*~  
  
The kids filed in for class and began to talk. Yuugi with his group and Usagi's group gathered around the window.  
  
Rei pulled on the pink school outfit. "Yuck! Why did it have to pink?" she asked out loud.  
  
"What's wrong with pink?" Usagi asked. "I like pink."  
  
Rei just stuck out her tongue. "Bakamono."  
  
"Urusei," Usagi shouted back. Rei smiled as she put a check mark for today in her mind.  
  
"Okay class! Seattle down!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
Ami, Makoto, Rei, Usagi, Minako, all turned to see, "Setsuna?"  
  
"HUH? Oh, hi girls," the Senshi of Pluto smiled at the other Senshi. She is very tall for her age at 26, long green hair half of it up in a bon, red eyes, and wearing a suit for the substitute job.  
  
The girls' mouths just hung open. Setsuna sat at the desk. "Ohayou gozaimasu, class."  
  
"Ohayou." The kids mumbled back. Miho tried not to giggle out load at Honda who was drooling over the sub.  
  
"Today your teacher called in sick. So.." She walked behind the desk and picked up a chalk and wrote her name on the board. "I'll be your teacher for a while." She dusted her hands.  
  
"Wait a minute!" The blue hair, Ami, stood up. "Doesn't that mean we wouldn't be taking the test?!?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Of course we are."  
  
Ami smiled in relief as the class around her groaned. Seto Kaiba looked at Ami and smiled.  
  
When Setsuna was about to pass out the test, there was a knock at the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inu: *still sulking in her corner*  
  
Bakura: *walks by and looks at Inu* Whats up with her??  
  
Mokuba: *shrugs as he eats his pop tart* How would I know??  
  
Angelstar: *comes in* I'm back! *smiles* So how was Inu-kun??  
  
Inu: Grea-a-a-t...the angel is back from hell. So how was it down there? Hot? Did you say hi to Satan for me?  
  
Angelstar: ?? What the hell is up your doggy-ass??  
  
Inu: you....  
  
Angelstar: *getting mad* Why yo-u-u-u-u-u....*goes get a frying pan*  
  
Bakura: oO And I thought I had an attitude.  
  
Inu: No, you just need to be neuter like all the other male doggy's.  
  
Bakura: !? *rolls up his sleeves*  
  
Mokuba: *sweatdrops* I don't know what 'neuter' means, but it sounds bad. *Angelstar approaching Inu with a HUGE frying pan* Erm...please review!  
  
*Inu comes running by with Angelstar and Bakura after her*  
  
Inu: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMONS!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ........... 


	4. Life Like This: Chapter 3

AN: OMG! We're finally back after such a long time. Sorry about that. I got a lot of complaints about the height of Yuugi, but I fixed it. I planned his height for a reason but that reason went down the drain. But the height I did place before is going to be the height of Yami. I don't care if he is taller than Anzu; I am still going to put that no matter what.  
  
Goku: I agree.  
  
Angelstar: ~Looks over her shoulder and sees Goku standing there~ what are you doing in this story? Your not supposed to be here. ~Start to push Goku toward the exit door. ~ Please go back to the other stories.  
  
Inu-chan: Please come in! ~Letting other Anime characters come in for a big party.~  
  
Angelstar: ~looks over seeing all of these characters and her eyebrow starts to twitch~ INU-CHAN!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What!?!  
  
Angelstar: Not you.  
  
Inu-chan: ~Starts to get discolored and makes a puppy noise~ I better go! ~ Runs toward the exit with a mad Angelstar on her heals with a frying pan~ AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Angelstar: ON WITH THE STORY!!! AND WE DON'T OWN ANYONE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In came a girl the height of 5'6, blonde shoulder-length hair with lime- green highlights pulled back in a low pony, bangs covering her hazel eyes, and wearing the same uniform as the other girls.  
  
The girl handed a paper to Setsuna. Setsuna looked at the paper and turned toward the class. "Everyone, this is Hokushin Hawking, ex-change-student from America."  
  
Hokushin smiled toward the class.  
  
"You may take the empty seat in front of Honda," Setsuna said to her.  
  
Hokushin sat in front of Honda but didn't know he was drooling over her.  
  
'There is so many new girls in class, first the sub and now the new girl. Is today my lucky day or what?' Honda thought to himself, smiling.  
  
Jounochi noticed Honda smiling all of a sudden. 'Okay, why is he smiling? I bet it has something to do with the new girl,' he sighed.  
  
Setsuna just remembered about the test. "I almost forgot to pass out the test. I hope you Hokushin remember the book you read at your old school that we are just doing here," she said while passing out the test.  
  
~Hour Later~  
  
Setsuna collected the test from the class. "I will have the test corrected and have it for you by the end of the day."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well the lunch bell rang, you are dismissed," she said, dismissing the class.  
  
After the class was gone, Hokushin walked up to Setsuna.  
  
"May I help you?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I know you can feel my energy," Hokushin said. "You know that I am a senshi."  
  
"Yes, I know," Setsuna replied. "I felt your energy when you walked through the door."  
  
"Then you know why I need to talk you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Setsuna answered.  
  
~At lunch, in the courtyard where the both groups hung out together. ~  
  
"Ugh.. I can't believe we had to take a test on our first day!" Usagi said, pulling out her chopsticks for her lunch.  
  
"You're telling me. I bet I failed the test, because I didn't know the book," said Minako.  
  
"You guys always say that," Ami sighed. "All you have to do is pay attention is class and do the homework to get a decent grade."  
  
"Well it's hard for us, because we have other things to go besides to study, 'Miss Prefect grades!'" Minako replied.  
  
Ami blushed over her studying too much.  
  
"I even bet she got the highest score after the test," Makoto said leaning against the tree.  
  
"Stop it, guys! Your making me blush because you're saying I study to much," Ami said still blushing.  
  
"Well it's true, Ami. We are just speaking the truth," Rei agreed with the others.  
  
"Well it sounds like you have a plan to be in a great career, Ami," Anzu said trying to make a good point of view.  
  
"Let me ask you guy something." Honda threw his drink in the trashcan. "How did you guy get in our school?'  
  
"Well, we came here because of the fire at our school. Some baka thought it would be funny joke, but the school burned to the ground," sighed Makoto.  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Does that mean you'll be staying here all school year?" asked Yuugi, biting into his sandwich. The girls nodded again.  
  
Ryou spoke up from next to Anzu, who was sipping her soda. "If Ami is that smart," he said referring to the earlier conversation. "I wonder if she would pass up Seto Kaiba." Anzu nodded, looking at the blue haired girl.  
  
Ami blushed again. "I hope so!!" Jounochi suddenly blurted, startling everyone. "Then he could feel what it's like to be dumb. not that I'm dumb," he added quickly.  
  
"." Everyone stared at Jounochi so the blonde kept ranting on.  
  
Anzu crossed her arms. "If only Shizuka could see him now." Yuugi and Ryou snickered.  
  
Usagi blinked. "Seto. Kaiba?" she questioned.  
  
"He's the brunette with the blue eyes always reading that one book," Honda said.  
  
Usagi blinked a couple of times. "The one that sits on front of you." Rei said  
  
Usagi blinked again. "Who sits in front of me?" The group did an anime fall as Jounochi was still ranting on.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!!" Usagi's friends shouted.  
  
"Oh. OH! That boy!?! He's such a cutie!!" Usagi squealed. They all sweat dropped.  
  
"Is she really this dimwitted?" Honda asked, seeing Usagi runt on how Kabia was cute.  
  
Ami, Minako, Ami, and Makoto all nod.  
  
Hokushin walked out in front of the group and passed them.  
  
Usagi turned her head toward Hokushin. 'What is it about her I sense that something feels familiar,' she thought. She was staring at Hokushin.  
  
Hokushin stopped and looked over her shoulder noticing that Usagi was looking at her. She turned her head and walked ahead.  
  
Usagi just continued to stare at Hokushin as she walked off. She turned back toward the talking group and noticed Honda blushing deeply.  
  
"Man, she is so hot!" Honda yelled out loud still blushing  
  
Anzu sighed. "Not again!"  
  
~After lunch in the class~  
  
Setsuna walked up and down the rows peeking over each of the students checking if there are doing their math. She checked her watch and went in front of the class. "Okay, time to put everything away, while I write your homework down on the board." Setsuna wrote the homework on the board. She turned toward the class again. "I expect this homework to be done and due tomorrow."  
  
The bell rings and the class went out of the room.  
  
Both groups were out in front in the locker area in front of the school switching their shoes.  
  
"I forgot my book," Yuugi said. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Okay, Yuugi. But hurry back. We won't wait long for you," Jounochi said.  
  
Yuugi ran down the hall toward the classroom, slid open the door, and ran into someone sending both of them to the floor, and items of the other person's scattered.  
  
With both running into each other, a gold item fell out of a bag and hit the floor with a "bing".  
  
Yuugi looked over at whom he bumped into; it was the new girl, Hokushin. He got up and noticed that she was picking up everything that fell from her bag. He bent down to help her out. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to run into your. I was in a rush to get my book," Yuugi said by picking up some of her items.  
  
"It's okay, but I have to go now," she took her items from Yuugi and placed them in her bag. She realized her gold item is not in there. "Oh no! Where is it?"  
  
"What?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"I lost something from my mom and now I can't find it," Hokushin said. She looked all over the classroom and found it. "Here it is." She picked it up and placed it in her bag, because she didn't want Yuugi to see it.  
  
"Did you find it?" Yuugi asked while getting her book.  
  
"Yes, thank you for your help," she bowed to Yuugi and left.  
  
'Odd, I felt something weird that was similar to Usagi and the others,' Yuugi thought. 'I saw that gold item hit the floor. It looked like the millennium necklace but only half and smaller.'  
  
"Yuugi!" Anzu came running in. "We waited long enough. Honda and Jounochi left already."  
  
"Okay," he grabbed his book and walked out with Anzu.  
  
~At the temple~  
  
"UGHHH! I don't get this," Usagi whined.  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis sweat dropped.  
  
"You don't get anything, Odango," Rei said.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi yelled with a face all red. "It isn't my fault I am stupid and dimwitted!"  
  
"Calm down, Usagi," Luna said. "At least the other girls can get this stuff," she mumbled.  
  
"I heard that cat! At least I wasn't stupid enough to talk out loud in front of people!" Luna glared at Usagi but couldn't say anything back. "HA!"  
  
Usagi sat down to continue her work.  
  
"Luna?" Ami asked.  
  
Luna looked to Ami to see that she was going to ask a question.  
  
"Why did you yell out a 'Millennium item' for?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well ah." Luna placed down her head to think. "I cannot say until you found the princess. It was promised so long ago not to tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hokushin walked to the local museum. She looked over her shoulder to see if she was followed. She walked into the museum and headed toward the Ancient Egypt section.  
  
"Isis?" she yelled. "Isis?"  
  
An Egyptian woman came out looking at the girl. She walked to Hokushin. "Hello again."  
  
"Hello," Hokushin said back.  
  
"How is your quest going for the other half of the item?" Isis asked.  
  
"Not to well. That's why I came to you to find any information about the other half. I have a feeling that it is close, but I don't know where," Hokushin said.  
  
"Well hope we find it soon before evil congers the other half soon," Isis said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelstar: AHHHHHH!!! ~ Runs away with a hot tempered Inu-chan on her foot with a big bump on her head and the frying pan that Angelstar had.  
  
Inu-chan: THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO STOP GOING AFTER ME WITH A FRYING PAN!! GRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Anime characters: .. ~ sweat-dropped~  
  
Sakura: Are they always like this?  
  
YGH cast and SM cast: ~sighs~ You better believe it.  
  
Angelstar: AHHHHHHH! REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Life Like This: Chapter 4

Angelstar: INU-CHAN!!! INU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU? ~Looks around and sees the readers~ Oh! I guess we have some readers. HEHE. ~Ducks and covers~ Sorry I haven't updated. I was looking for Inu-chan. She has been gone for a very long time. It has been months since I lost her. I put up signs, asked so many people. HOW I CAN I LOSE A LARGE DOG-GIRL?! ~Starts an anime cry~  
  
Cast: ~sighs~  
  
Usagi: Is it me or has no one told Angelstar where Inu-chan is?  
  
Mamoru: You're right.  
  
Yuugi: Didn't she say something about going to the pits of hell to see a powerful demon?  
  
Yami: She did, but she never really gave a reason why.  
  
Bakura: Maybe she went to get more power so she can finally get revenge on Angelstar, the one who keeps on chasing her with a large frying pan.  
  
Honda: Knowing her she will. ~Slides over to Hokushin~ so how about we get a soda after this chapter!  
  
Hokushin: How about when you find out the secret identify of the Sailor Senshi? ~She got up and walked away. ~  
  
Jounochi: Honda got dised up a girl! ~Points and laughs~  
  
Honda: ~glares at his bud~  
  
Angelstar: ~Looks under a rock~ INU-CHAN!! INU-CHAN!! I'll keep looking. While you guys enjoy the story! If there are any grammar mistakes blame me not my editor, because she didn't look over this chapter. I did. She was on vacation. ~Runs from reviewers~  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Neither Inu-chan nor I own any of the Characters. BUT HOKUSHIN IS MINE!!  
  
Life Like This: Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Card Shop (the usual hang-out for the YGH group)~  
  
They were all cleaning the racks and the glass covering of the duel cards. The bell rang to the shop and there stood a little girl about the age of 10, blonde hair, and blue eyes holding a teddy bear. (Angelstar: She's 10 years old. Why does she still have a bear? ~turns to Inu-chan sleeping holding a little puppy stuffed animal~ Inu-chan: ~making dog noises and kicking her leg like a dog in her sleep~ Angelstar: ~sighs~ Typical Inu- chan.)  
  
"Well, Well, Well. I guess we meet again," the girl said.  
  
"Grrr..." Jounochi growled. "Not you again!" Shaking his fist with annoyance.  
  
"Well so much for a hello," the girl said. "Hello everyone; I'm back!" She smiled.  
  
"Rebecca, how good to again," Shorin said with his usual smile.  
  
Yuugi walked around the counter with a rag in his hand. "What are you doing back here in Japan?" he asked.  
  
"Well my mom and dad are on a archeological dig in Egypt, and since they want me to be safe, grandpa is taking care of my older sister and me," Rebecca said.  
  
"You have an older sister?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think she goes to your school," Rebecca answered. (AN: The reason she has an American named, because she is American. So don't bite my head off. Inu-chan: Can I? Angelstar: NO! Inu-chan: Awww come one I want to nimble on something. ~Makes a said puppy sound~ Angelstar: ~throws a bone~ Inu-chan: YAY! ~Runs after it~)  
  
"Is her sister the new girl Hokushin that transferred in today?" Honda asked Jounochi.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's her and when you see it they were sisters," Jounochi said.  
  
"My sister is Hokushin, well, half-sister anyway," Rebecca said. They looked at her. "Same father but different mothers. Her mother died in child birth."  
  
They looked at her again, but they dropped the subject.  
  
Rebecca looked around noticing that they are cleaning. "Why are you guys cleaning anyway?" she asked.  
  
Anzu, Honda, and Yuugi looked at Jounochi.  
  
"What? It sounded like I couldn't lose the bet," Jounochi said.  
  
Everyone started to sweat drop. The bell of the shop rang again. Hokushin walked in.  
  
"Hokushin!" Rebecca kind of ran/walk to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Ready to go home?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Rebecca said. "See ya guys."  
  
"Bye. See you guys at school later." Hokushin waved bye.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Yuugi sat in his room looking at the millennium puzzle, thinking about all the times Yami helped him in. His mind started to drift about the item Hokushin had.  
  
Yami was leaning against the wall wondering why his hikari was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuugi asked coming out of thought. "Do you think that there are any other millennium items?"  
  
"I know that there are 7. Why do you ask?" Yami asked.  
  
"Because we have a new girl at school and I bumped into her. I noticed something hit the floor; it looked like the Millennium necklace that Isis has but only smaller, like a bracelet. It looked like half was missing," Yuugi said. He layed back down on his bed looking through the skylight.  
  
Yami sat down by Yuugi. "I think I heard of something long ago, but I really can't recall it as well as my past as well," Yami said.  
  
"I just hope it's not a threat against us or our friends," Yuugi said.  
  
~The next morning, a Saturday, on the way to the arcade~  
  
Usagi yawned while walking with Luna upon her shoulder. "Man, I couldn't get any sleep last night," Usagi said.  
  
"I couldn't get any sleep last night with someone mumbling in her sleep about Tuxedo Kaman so loud." Luna glared at Usagi.  
  
"You know I always do that," Usagi said with her face 100 times red. She stretched her arms above her and bumped into someone like always.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like the same Odango Atama is running into people but it has to be me today," Mamoru said. Usagi gave him a daggered glare hoping it would hurt him. "I just you go just away. AND STOP CALLING ME OGANGO ATAMA, YOU DOME-BAKA!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Well..." Before Mamoru could continue a scream was heard.  
  
'Oh no! Not a youma attack. Not now!' Usagi thought.  
  
"Usagi, you have to transform," Luna whispered into Usagi's ear. She nodded in agreement.  
  
Usagi quietly backed away towards an alley. Luna jumped off of her shoulder.  
  
Usagi raised her hand up. "Moon... Prism... Power... Make-up!" she yelled. Bright lights started to surround her replacing her school uniform with a sailor like fuki. Once the transformation was complete, there stood Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor moon ran towards the scream. She gasped at the sight. There stood Zoisite holding a rainbow crystal in his hand, and a transformed youma that came from the rainbow crystal holder. (AN: I am not making the human turn into the youma. So I just made the youma part of the human that was inside the crystal.)  
  
Zoisite turned toward Sailor Moon. "You're too late Sailor Moon. Now I'll be leaving," he spoke and disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled. She turned and saw the youkai coming towards her. The youma sent an attack on Sailor Moon. The attack sent Sailor Moon crashing into a near-by wall with having bruises and scraps on her legs, arms, and face. She weakly opened her eyes and tried to move.  
  
The youma threaten to come closer if Sailor Moon moved again. The monster was ready to attack again when a powerful light-blast came from up above.  
  
The monster fell into dust and glowed returning the energy, which the monster took, back to the human nearby. Another Sailor Senshi jumped next to Sailor Moon.  
  
The senshi turned towards the hurt sailor moon. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes toward the senshi. "Who are you?" The other Sailor Senshi smiled.  
  
"Just helping a fellow senshi in need." She helped Sailor Moon to her feet. Before she could thank you, the other senshi disappeared.  
  
'That was so weird. I better talk to Luna about this.' Sailor Moon detransformed and started to walk home.  
  
~At the shrine~  
  
"That's what happened," Usagi said after telling everyone her story.  
  
"I can't believe we have a new sailor in town," Ami said cleaning of Usagi's wounds.  
  
"Luna, do you know anything about this?" Makoto asked.  
  
Luna pondered. "I am sorry, girls. I do not know. If there were other senshi, I would have known about them by now," she said.  
  
Artemis looked at Luna. "I wondered why this senshi showed up?" he asked.  
  
~Somewhere else~  
  
Hokushin walked into her home. "I can believe I had to show myself so early. I wasn't suppose to, but I had to save her," she said to herself.  
  
Rebecca walked in to find her sister there. "Hokushin, you're home. Grandpa isn't here right now," Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh, okay. Where did he go?" Hokushin asked.  
  
"He went the museum. He said he would be back in time for dinner," Rebecca said as she sat down on the couch drinking a cup of water.  
  
Hokushin put on a smile. "Well, I guess it is up to me to cook dinner then. What do you want?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Can we please have takeout?" Rebecca got up from where she was sitting and putting her drink down.  
  
"Why not? Let me go change real quick, and get some money from my room. I wonder what Grandpa would like to eat." Hokushin ran up to the stairs to her room and changed. She came back downstairs. "Let's go!"  
  
Rebecca and Hokushin walked to the door and placed on their shoes.  
  
"Do you think we can stop by and get some duel cards?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Didn't I just buy you some not to long ago?" Hokushin opened the door and grabbed her car keys out of the key rack.  
  
"PLEASE CAN WE GET SOME!?" Rebecca asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Hokushin sighed, "All right. We can get some, but you have to do your chores all weekend long to earn them. Deal?"  
  
Rebecca placed her hand her sister's hand. "Deal!" They both got into the car and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelstar: INU-CHAN!!!  
  
Cast: ~sighs~  
  
Demon Seed: ~Comes to the group~ what is she looking for?  
  
Cast: ~turns their head and gasp~ INU-CHAN??  
  
Angelstar: WHERE? ~Turns her head to look at the cast~ who are you?  
  
Demon Seed: ~smirks~ I am the former Inu-chan now called Demon Seed.  
  
Angelstar: ~runs up to her former puppy and hugs her in s big hug~ PUPPY!  
  
Demon Seed: Can't breath!  
  
Rei: Which one of us is going to end this time?  
  
Cast: ~looks at Rei~  
  
Rei: Fine I will. Please review! BYE! 


	6. Life Like This: Chapter 5

Demon Seed: (blinks and blinks again then looks at his other half.) Well...

Inu-chan: (her puppy ears droops) I'm SO DEAD!

D.S: (grins) It's what you get for taking so damn long.

Inu: IT ISN'T MY FAULT!! MY COMPY HAD A COLD!!

D.S: Lair.

Inu: (glares then sighs) I'm taking Taous, my cousin OC, who's going to play Yami's older sister. What a shocker. See if you can spot Angelstar or me in the story.

D.S: If they do, then what do they get?

Inu: Chances to duck tape you up. (voice dripping acidly.)

Jounouchi: (scratches his head) So, your NOT Demon Seed?

Inu: In a way, yes. I'm no him, yet I am, him.

Jounouchi: I'm confused.

Inu: No surprise.

Jounouchi: (whacks Inu's head)

Inu: Owies...

Yami: I... have a sister?

D.S: Temporary... yes.

Usagi: And this chapter takes 2 months after?

D.S & Inu: (nods)

D.S: So expect Ms. G-E-N-I-U-S to be in C-O-L-LE-G-E. The O-B-N-I-O-U-X-S B-R-A-T.

Rebecca: URUSAI!!!

D.S: (grins and flaps his dark-grey wings)

DISCLAMIER: (Inu-chan standing there with a post-it-sticker on her shirt that say: GOD.) That's right, I.AM.GOD. So, I own YGO and SM. (grins and gets whacked by Angelstar) ;;... Owies.

D.S: (slaps his forehead) Can't believe she's mine.

----------------------------

Life Like This: Chapter 5

------------------------------

(2 Months Later)

"Aaaa...."

"Ungh... hold... still, Yuugi!"

"Can't... too much... I'm almost... a little harder..."

"I am! But that's as far as I can go!"

"Onegai.... Yami!"

"Fine aibou."

"Nnn!!! Almost... almost...AAHH!!"

Yami quickly caught his lighter half before he could hit the ground. The violet-eye boy grinned up at the 3,000 spirit; both exhausted from pushing and pulling boxes around to make room for the new shipment of toys and Duel Cards.

"I think that should do for now, ne?" Yami asked. Yuugi nodded, standing once Yami had put him down.

"You rest, Mou Hitori. I need to freshen up since I'm suppose to met our friends at the arcade." Yami nodded.

"Be careful then and alert me if anything happens," He whispered before disappearing into the Puzzle. Yuugi grinned and dashed off to take a quick shower.

(Setsuna, Uranus & Neptune's Home)

Setsuna sat on the bed of little Hotaru, seeing the girl's pale skin damped lightly with sweet and panting heavily. The dark green haired woman used a cold cloth to dap her forehead.

Neptune poked her head and saw that the older woman was still in the same spot she left her a few hours ago. "How is she?"

Setsuna gave out a heavy sigh. "The same; if not a bit better." Neptune nodded and slowly shut the door behind her as she came in.

"Do you know why she became ill so quickly?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head lightly.

"Iie, but a strange symbol would flash on her forehead once in a while." Setsuna looked up at the turquoise girl and smiled. "I'm sure it's just temporary. She'll be fine." Neptune nodded and quietly left.

Once the sailor of Neptune closed the door behind her after stepping outside; she heaved a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. "How is she?" A new voice asked. Neptune looked up to see a concern Uranus.

"The same, if not a bit better," Neptune repeated Setsuna's words. Uranus nodded and hugged the other female.

"She'll be fine. Hotaru's a strong girl." Neptune nodded and snuggled close into the embrace.

(Hokushin House)

A bored Hokushin looked up the ceiling bored out of her mind, while lying on the couch; a hand tucked behind her head.

Her young sister Rebecca was at College and she was on vacation. The blonde grinned mentally. 'Brat. She's in college and I'm still in High School and OLDER!! She's going to taunt me for the rest of my life... Stupid genius brat.' This time Hokushin couldn't help but to giggle out loud. 'Well it is partially my fault I went to high school. I have been home schooled for so long, I thought I would try going to a school with other people. What can I do? I would be a graduate from college by now in America. Hmmm, oh well. I chose to stay here in Japan.'

'I should go out and 'mingle' with the crowd according to 'Becca.' She sighed and decided to just take a cat nap. Just when Hokushin had gotten herself settled, low humming caught her ear. She blinked and took out the arm that was tucked behind her head and blinked to see that half of the bracelet was there.

'What the...' Hokushin tried to sit up, but was paralyzed and half the Sennen Eye glowed, showing her the past of a young Pharaoh.

(Ancient Egypt, Time: Midday, Year: 1454 B.C)

7 year old Prince Atemu looked up from the pond in the yard to see a 14 year old with long black hair and gold bangs, parted in the middle to show the Fore band she wore with the Sennen eye on it.

"Taous!" Atemu cried out, standing up. "Big sister!!"

Taous stopped as the Sennen Eye on her Ancient band glowed a multicolor before dimming. The older full-bloodied sibling smiled and welcomed her little brother with open arms. "Hello my little pest."

"Hey!" Taous grinned and continued walking with Atemu in her arms. "How come you look like you were mad?" Atemu asked, watching her Sennen Eye reflect colors from the sunlight.

"Oh, Father has no patience with me and my patience with him is getting shorter like a burning candle!"

"Oh," Atemu rested his head against his sister's soft chest. It was almost like being held their mother again. "About the Sennen Bracelet?" A grunt was his answer. "When I become Pharaoh, I promise to listen to you, big sister!" He vowed

Taous grinned. "When you become Pharaoh, I hope this whole mess of how the bracelet should be used passes. Besides, is it still any good when we only contain half of it?"

The young tri-colored prince shrugged. "Probably," He looked into the indigo-reddish eyes. "Do you know of the other half?"

"Rumor was it's in the East and Father was to send some of his men just to retrieved it." Atemu crimson eyes widened as his older sister growled.

"Isn't your fore band an item, Taous?" The teenage Princess shook her head.

"No, mine is much older," She said. "It may have the Sennen Eye for the symbol, but it's much older, different, and stronger. Sometimes I lose control over its powers."

Atemu grinned, recalling an incident. "Like that one time you got mad at Nakht so much, you caused the pork head at dinner to blow up!" Taous fidgeted, remembering the incident as well.

"That was an accident," She muttered. "My item just seemed to match my mood."

Atemu's grin widens. "Or how about that time--"

"Oh, quiet you!" Taous said as she gave her brother a nuggie.

"Oh Taous!!! No faiiiirrr!!!!"

--------

"HUH!"

Hokushin sat up, clutching onto the couch cushions to regain her breath. She sat there, blinking and panting lightly.

"I-I can't believe it," She thought out loud. "That little boy... looked so kawaiii!!!" The girl squealed. "I want a brother like that!!" She giggled for sometime before coming back to her senses. Hokushin blinked and looked down to see the bracelet had disappeared from her wrist.

(Arcade)

It was busy at the Arcade where Yugi and his friends hung out, kids of all ages were chattering loudly, but not as loud as three kids, with a brunette practically whining her head off.

"Can we please....? PLEASE GO!!!!!"

"I don't want to! Besides if you want to go so bad then.... GO YOURSELF!"

"But I want you to come!!"

"ARGH!! I AIN'T GOING ACROSS THE STREET JUST TO LOOK AT A STUPID STUFFED WOLF TOYS WITH YOU, SENKO!!!"

Silence.

"Pwetty please Kichiko with chewy on top??"

"ARGH!! Yokai!! DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR COUSIN!!!"

"Hun."

Yuugi, Jounouchi, Minako, Anzu and Ryou snickered quietly in their drinks. Minako took a chance to take a quick peek and grinned to see a fuming blonde with blue eyes that looked on the verge of choking a brunette with gold-amber eyes. The boy next to them with black hair and violet eyes seemed to be getting sick of the two yelling.

"They kind of remind me of Usagi-chan and Rei-chan." Minako said grinning and taking a bite out of her burger.

Anzu pondered a bit. "I think they come from Sarayashi High," she said, sipping her drink.

"I think that's in Tokyo," added Ryou. "I heard allot of strange things happen at the school over there." Yuugi nodded.

Jounouchi snorted. "Not as much as the strange stuff happening here!" He pointed out. "We had our share of 'weird' stuff. These weird attacks of creature that keep popping up and girls dressed in Sailor outfits is beyond weird!" he paused then added, "Of course that one blonde with the orange fuku seems kind of cute."

Minako choked on her drink.

Anzu pattered the blonde's back as her face turned rosy red. "You okay, Minako?" Shizuka asked as Honda came back from checking out the games, coke in each hand. Minako nodded and quickly grabbed her drink and sipped it again; her face still red.

Honda sat down as Shizuka sat next to her brother. "I go for the girl with the red fuku!" Honda grinned. "But I think Hokushin-chan is more of my type," he said dreamily. Anzu snorted in her drink.

"Didn't know you had a type," she muttered. Shizuka and Yuugi giggled as Honda shot the brunette a glare. Minako, once more, choked on her drink.

As Shizuka was patting Minako on the back once more. Anzu was suddenly pulling Honda's cheek.

"I thought you liked Miho-chan anyways!??"

"I did, but I have given up on her. Now I'm going after Hokushin!" Honda chirped happily. Anzu frowned and let the boy's cheek go.

"Lecher." Honda just grinned.

Yuugi and Ryou grinned nervously as Jounouchi was laughing and pointing at Honda, who was rubbing is cheek. The agitated Anzu was sipping her drink, giving the other brunette a cold glare as Shizuka and Minako were giggling.

Unaware to the kids, a whirlpool appeared in a dark, cold, realm surrounded by blackness. The monster that inhabit the Shadow Realm watched in curiosity as the whirlpool seemed to grow larger. Negative energy sparked out and monster nearby were quickly sucked into the black void.

Two pale blue-grey slender arms emerged from the middle of the whirlpool. They pushed out a head with straggly reddish hair. The face looked up with red glowing eyes, before cackling loudly.

-----------------------------------------

Violet eyes snapped open before turning to a milky white.

Setsuna watched as Hotaru's back arched, mouth parted in a silent scream. The Sailor of Pluto quickly stood up as the young girl's power leaked from her body.

Then everything went white.

-------------------------------------------

Angelstar: DAMN YOU!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER?!?! YOU TOOK TO FREAKIN LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND NOW THIS???

Inu: (smiles) :D

Angelstar: You are such an idiot at times.

Inu: (starts to pout)

DS: She may be an idiot. (Background Inu going "Hey!") At least she isn't a bastard like you.

Angelstar: (glares) I HAVE A FATHER!!

DS: Well, Where is he? And WHO is he?

Angelstar: (smiles) Oh, you have met him. (Turns away)

DS: I have???

Angelstar: Yup and I will let you figure it out who he is. I don't think he will be happy to see his little girl being picked on. :D (Walks away)

DS: What does she mean by that? (Turning his head to Inu)

Inu: (mumbles and walks away)

DS: Great now I am so confused. Remember to review while I try to figure this thing out.)


	7. Life Like This: Chapter 6

Inu: Umm… What do I say?

Demon seed: Any lame ass thing you want.

Angelstar: Will you leave her alone five minutes!

D.S.: Why? It was her turn to write the chapter.

Inu: It was not!

D.S: Yes it was!

Angel: Leave the dumb dog alone!

Inu: I am not dumb!

Angel: You sure act like it most of the time!

Inu: I am not dumb. I am just slightly confused on some things.

D.S.: That's everything!

(A whistle went off.)

Angel, DS, Inu: (turn their head towards the whistle)

Rebecca: There are reviews reading. SO, stop fighting and let them read the chapter.

Life Like This Chapter 6

That Monday at school, the entire class was writing math notes down that Setsuna had written on the board. Setsuna turned to the class. "The equation of a right triangle is. If you have two sides of the triangle, you will be able to find the third side. Example, you have the two sides and the lengths are 3 and 4, and the third is unknown. Does anyone want to give it a try?" she asked looking at the class. She noticed a head down and knew who it was.

"Tsukino Usagi!" She yelled loud enough for the young blonde to hear.

Usagi quickly lifted up her head.

"Have a nice nap?" Setsuna said in a straight tone.

Usagi gave a nervous laugh.

"Since you slept, why don't you do this problem on the board?" It was more of an order than a question.

Usagi gulped and she heard giggling from behind her coming from Minako, Rei, and Makoto. She turned and quickly glared at her friends.

"I am waiting," Setsuna said in a strong tone.

Usagi stood up from her seat and walked nervously to be front of the class. She grabbed the awaited chalk from Setsuna's hand. She walked to the board, raised her had, and started to write. Usagi finished the problem and stepped away showing her answer. "The answer is 5," she said quietly, not sure if it is correct.

Setsuna smiled with her eyes closed. "Correct."

There was a big "huh?" coming the back of the class. The whole classes turned their heads toward the back. They saw Minako, Makoto, and Rei with their jaws open.

Usagi looked and gave a knowing smile to them and walked to her seat. Once she sat down, she turned to Ami beside her. "Thanks for the math help, Ami," Usagi said.

Ami smiled back at her.

Setsuna continued to go on with the problem explaining how the answer was solved.

Yuugi smiled at the new girls seeing how close they to each other, enough to know their strengths and weaknesses. But he continues to wonder how Yami keeps telling him that those girls have strange energy traces. But now the new girl, Hokushin, is brought up a new question into the puzzle: Why would she have half of a millennium item? He had to find out and soon.

Lunch time came and the two groups started to hang out with each other more often. Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Ami sat on one side of the table while Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou sat on the other. Minako and Jounouchi were sitting on the side planter talking.

Usagi started giggling. "I see there is a new romance in the air between Mina and Jou."

"Yeah, but I thought he liked Mai," Anzu said.

"He likes her but as a sister. He would protect her for anything. I know, he told me himself," Honda said back.

"Oh, okay," Anzu answered.

"Hey, Hokushin!" Makoto yelled as she saw her walk by. "Want to come join us?" she asked.

Hokushin looked at the group and started to walk towards them. "Hi," she said meekly as she approached the group.

Honda quickly got up from his seat. "You can have my seat," he said with a smile.

Hokushin smiled and took the seat.

"How is your sister doing?" Anzu asked.

"She is doing fine. I am living on my own right now," she answered.

"Why is that?" Rei asked.

"My sister is in America attending college, my grandfather is doing expeditions on Ancient Egypt, and my father and step-mother, Rebecca's mother, are doing a dig of what they believe is an old Pharaoh tomb," Hokushin explained.

"Wow. Why did your sister pass you up?" Usagi asked. "Ouch!" She glared at Rei who nudged her in the side.

"I have been home schooled for so long and I wanted to attended a school with people my age even if they are smart or not," she said factly.

Ami started to get interested and saw she could get along with her as a friend. "My question is how many languages you speak?" she asked.

Hokushin smiled. "About 5. I speak English, Japanese, Spanish, Heirib, and ancient Egyptian if you count that."

Honda smiled. 'A smart, beautiful, multi-lingual girl who is single,' he thought. 'I am going to ask to her out when we are alone.'

"It seems like you have an interesting life," Yuugi said then took a bite of his sandwich.

"How about we all meet at the arcade after school to hang out?" Usagi asked. "We can have some fun."

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Okay to what?" Minako asked from the planter.

"We are meeting at the arcade this afternoon to hang out," Makoto said. "You were to busy flirting to hear."

Both Jounouchi and Minako blushed and the group laughed at them

Their lunch hour passed; in no time they heard the bell, and they started to get up from the table.

"Hokushin?" Honda asked.

She turned her head towards him. "Can you stay a minute?" She nodded.

"What about class?" she asked.

"It will only take a minute. And you guys go ahead," he told the others

Anzu, Yuugi, and Jounouchi smiled knowing what he is going to ask her.

"Ummm…" He started but got nervous and blushed.

"Yes…" She stood up from her seat. "Can you ask me later? I think we should head back to class. Is that alright?" she said grabbing her bag.

"Iwonderifyouwouldgooutwithme?" He blushed turning even redder.

Hokushin understood and smiled. "Let's get to class, and you will get my answer after school."

Honda nodded.

Everyone made it in time. (AN: Inu and DS: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Angelstar: eyebrow twitches and bumps their heads together Inu: Owies! rubs head DS: Why the hell did you do that for? Angelstar: You guys fell asleep. DS: Because this damn chapter is so boring. Angelstar: Well sorry…. If I didn't get any help! DS: AWE, SCREW YOU! Angelstar: That's it! I had enough if you! Goes to trample DS Inu: This is not for children pulls to the next scene.)

The group walked on the side walk and of course a certain blonde bumped into another person as always. Usagi was thrown backwards to the floor. "HEY!" she yelled. Everyone crouched and stood beside Usagi to see if she was okay.

"Odanago Atama! Why is it that I am the only one that you keep on getting bumping into?" said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see who it was. It was none other than Mamoru Chiba. Usagi glared at him. "I am not simple minded! How would you know that I only bump into you? Do you follow me around?" she yelled at him.

Mamoru was taken back a bit. "No! Why would I follow a loser like you around?"

"Because maybe you guys like each other!" Makoto yelled interrupting them.

Mamoru and Usagi stared and blushed at the group. They eyed one another and blushed redder. "Humph!" They both said at the same time turning their heads away from each other.

"Are they always like that?" Yuugi whispered to Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto.

The girls sighed. "You better believe it."

"I think your right, Makoto. They do like each other, and they fight just to cover it up," Minako said giving the couple a sly look.

Mamoru and Usagi quickly pointed to one another. "I don't like him/her!" they yelled in unison.

"Prove it then that you don't," Minako said.

Usagi and Mamoru went silent again still blushing.

"They act like 2 year olds," Ryou said.

Everyone sighed and nodded in agreement. A scream was a loud scream followed by a demonic roar. "MONSTER!" someone yelled. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako tensed up and quickly eyed one another. They nodded to each other. The roaring came closer with heaving thumps on the ground causing it to shake. Everyone tensed, up scared of what was coming. Right in front of them stood a large cat creature with blue bladed fur. Upon the cat's head was a large horn in the middle of its forehead and its red eyes glowed like a boiling blood. Its claws were sharp like the teeth of a shark all yellow and discussing. It continued thumping along almost going past the group.

"Quietly back away and don't make a sound," Mamoru whispered. Everyone listened to what he said as the creature stopped. They continued moving back as the creature sniffed the air trying to find something.

'It is sniffing the air as if it were… blind?' Usagi thought. They thought it was safe until one person's foot kicked a pebble causing it to move along the pavement.

The creature picked up the sound in its ears and it twitched towards them.

"RUN!" Jounouchi yelled. They took the approach and all ran. That is all they could do with the youma heading on their trail.

'I have to transform, but I don't want the girls to have to either and let the others find out our secret,' Usagi thought. The group was far ahead of the charging youma that they all turned into an alley.

"Everyone hide!" Mamoru yelled. There were plenty of boxes, trash cans, wood, and abandoned objects. Yuugi, with his arm around Anzu, and Ryou hid behind the large boxes. Jounouchi, holding onto Mina, with Honda, covering Hokushin, were hiding behind the trashcans. Rei, Ami, and Makoto stood hiding behind the wood protecting each other. Mamoru protectively held onto Usagi hiding behind the abandon objects.

They stood and sat quietly as the youma stopped in front of the alley. It sniffed the air and turned into the alley. "I smell you! And I can sense the rainbow crystal!" The youma said in a dark voice. Makoto, Rei, and Ami looked with wide eyes at each other. The girls don't have a crystal; maybe someone in Yuugi's group has the crystal within their bodies.

All of a sudden, Hokushin went out of Honda's hold and ran out into the middle of the alley way. They all thought she was nuts.

"Hokushin, don't!" Honda yelled.

The youma took big strides into the alley and every time he stepped, his feet went thump, thump, thump. Hokushin just narrowed her blue-green eyes at the youma.

"She is going to get killed," Anzu whispered to Yuugi. Yuugi said nothing and watched.

The youma stopped right before her and opened his mouth wide showing his yellow sharp teeth giving her an angry growl. Both youma and human stared at one another. Hokushin moved her hand into a fist up against her chest. Her sudden movement caused the youma to advance towards her.

"Polaris Star Power! Make up!" She yelled.

Everyone: (still watched the fighting trio)

Yuggi: Ummm…. Who is going to end this chapter this time?

Everyone: (eyes him)

Yuugi: Fine I will do it. Don't forget to review. Later.


	8. IMPORTANT LETTER

Dear Devoted fans for my writing,

I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is I lost my inspiration to write my stories. A tragic event has taken place in my life not to long ago. Someone really close to me has passed away, and it has taken a major toll on me. I know many of you keep on wondering why I did not I write anything within the past year. I have gone through so much with school, work, and now the death of my loved one. I know some people out there will understand that grieving is the outcome of a death, and I am going through that. Others will say that why is this stopping you from writing and not posting. If you say that to me, I will just ignore you. It might be a while before I even right again, but the future is unclear.

I do have some good news though. I am going to revise all of my stories. So many could re-enjoy them as much as you did before. There will be some changes in my writing style, but still have the same plot. I may add more to the chapters to extend them, with the help of my new betas. My stories will extend more than they were before, and hopefully more people will enjoy them.

I have more good news. I am working on plots to new stories I have in mind, but I want to get my revising done first. But you cannot know until I get some of my stories revised. ;)

Thank you so much for understanding what I am going through, and I hope everyone can be patience a little bit longer because I know it may have been a year. And for those who can't wait any longer, get used to it. Writing isn't the one priority of a writer. They have lives outside of as well as you do. So be patience with every author. We need support to continue not criticize of to hurry and update. I know you want us to do so but u have to wait. If you are a fan of my work, I have a new my space and if would like to join my list here is my link to my myspace:

www. myspace. com /angelstar2187

(remember to take out the spaces)

Just write me a letter saying you want to be on my buddy list, and I will personally put post, and everything on how I am doing and some set goals of my work.

Thanks,

Angelstar


End file.
